Why us?
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: So, I was wondering what would happen if the gods had a spell put on them that made them repeat the worst years of there lives? yep, the childhood and teenage years my friends. This is my first story, like, ever. So don't go so hard on me.
1. Chapter 1

S

E

T

I woke up to a major hangover. Blearily, I opened my eyes and stared at the roof for several minutes, not moving an inch.

Finally I rolled over and looked at the time. It said about 1:00 pm.

"Well that can't be right." I mumbled.

Then I (reluctantly) got out of bed. I walked over to my closet to get some clothes. Without really thinking I pulled out a leather jacket, a red t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

I got changed then sat down, trying to ignore the pounding in my head and remember what happened last night. All I could remember was a pair of angry blue eyes, and kissing someone, but I couldn't remember who.

I sighed and got up, walking to my bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth (what? I like to be clean to.) I looked up at the mirror and froze. The face that was looking back at me was not mine.

I mean, sure there were some similarities between me and him, red skin, black eyes, and a shocked expression (which I'm pretty sure I had on my face) But this person had well structured features, no goatee, and a head full of hair.

"No No No No No!" I muttered. "This has to be a nightmare". I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. Then, very cautiously, I raised my hand to my head. I felt hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, my eyes now wide open. I heard a door open down the hall then heard someone banging at my door.

"What are you screaming about?" someone asked.

"Set, if your screaming about a spider, so god help me, I will-"the voice cut off suddenly as I opened the door. I was shocked to see Nephthys standing there.

"Set-"she started but froze when she got a good look at me. She stood there staring, her mouth wide open before I spoke.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Set" she whispered. "You're a, a TEENAGER!" I rolled my eyes. "And you're captain obvious." I muttered.

Then I got a good look at her. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in shock.

"Nephthys," I started slowly "It looks like I'm not the only one."

She stared at me, then shrieked "WHAT?"

Nephthys pushed past me and ran to my bathroom. She stared in the mirror for 30 seconds before turning to me.

"Do you think it just happened to us, or everyone?" she asked.

"We'd better find out" I replied.

N

E

P

H

T

H

Y

S

Set and I left the room and went out into the hall.

"Okay," I said "You knock on all the doors on the left side; I knock on all the doors on the right."

Set nodded his head in agreement and together we went to work. We knocked on all the doors but didn't bother to see if they opened until we reached the end of the hall. Set and I looked at each other, and then we both slowly turned around.

There we saw a teenage Isis, Sobek, Sekhmet, Bast, Thoth and Bes all glaring at us.

"What is it?" Sobek snarled.

But his eyes got big when he got a good look at us. So did everyone else's.

"Set, Nephthys, your teenagers!" Isis cried.

"So are you." I said. "Everyone apparently is."

Suddenly at the end of the hall another door opened and a head peeked out.

"Will you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

The speaker was a little boy with black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes that could melt your heart.

"Oh my…" Isis started, but Set interrupted.

"Anubis!" he cried, "You're a kid!"

Indeed Anubis looked as if he was only 6 years old.

"What?" he yelled. Then he looked down at himself and screamed. His screams caused another door to open and this time the head of a 9 year old boy poked out.

"Will you all just be quiet!" the boy shouted. "Can't anyone get some sleep here?"

We all stared at him.

"What" he said defensively. Then he realized how abnormally high pitched his voice was. He looked down at himself, and screamed.

"Horus!"Bes shouted. "Shut up!" Horus went silent then stared at us, wide eyed and trembling.

"Wait, "Thoth said "If were teenagers, what happened to Ra?"

We all froze and looked at each other.

"Oh no" Sekhmet said. And at the same time we all started running down the hall.

"I'm knocking!" I yelled we reached the door, and I lightly rapped on the door. We all waited and held our breaths in anticipation, and then finally the door opened.

".God." Horus said, and I fully agreed with him. Ra didn't look a day over 40, and that's pretty young for a god who's over 5000. Ra had blonde hair, high cheekbones, tan skin, and his golden eyes had a youthful appearance to them. He took one look at us and inhaled sharply.

"What happened?' he demanded. We didn't answer, we just kept staring.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Look in a mirror." Set said, still looking rather shocked.

Ra turned and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Then he promptly fainted.

"Somebody get water!" Anubis yelled.

I quickly ran and got some from the kitchen. When I got back I heard set mutter.

"Why not just use magic?"

It was a good point, but we were all panicking. I dumped the water on Ra's head and he sat up, sputtering and coughing.

"Sorry." I squeaked. When he finished he turned and looked at all of us.

"Well, what do we do know?" he asked.

"We call mom." Set said firmly.

A.N: Yeah! My first chapter in my first story is complete! (Does happy dance) I'm pretty sure Set has a goatee so, how do you think Nut will react to this news? Could use some suggestion you know. Please review and send me advice! Yours truly, Mental asylum patient #13.

*Edited by her ever suffering sister bookfanatic01 (m.a.p #13: excuse me?)


	2. Chapter 2

**S**

**E**

**T**

"WHAT?" Ra roared."I am not having that woman come into this palace! She is to close to Geb then!"

"Come on Ra, have a heart." Bes said."Besides, she might know who changed us into, er, these. After all, she is the sky."

We all turned and stared at him."what?" he asked.

"You know nothing about Nut, do you? She may be the sky, but that doesn't mean she watches everything." I explained.

"Well, by the noise we were making last night, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Egypt heard us." Sobek said.

"Oh, while were on the subject, does anyone remember what happened last night?" I asked.

"I'm sure Nephthys does" Isis said teasingly, nudging Nephthys with her elbow.

" Shut up Isis" Nephthys said, her cheeks flushing red.

"oh no." i said."What happened?"

" You mean you don't remember you and Nephthys kis-" Thoth was cut off by Anubis smacking his hand to Thoths mouth.

"What happened?" I said, my voice rising with panic.

" Well um, set. We should just tell you straight on. You and Nephthys kind of... Kissed." Sekhmet said as calmly as possible.

"What?" i whispered, staring at them (Well, mostly Nephthys) wide eyed.

" Well, actually it wasn't just a kiss. No offense, But you two had your tounges shoved down each others throats and might i just say, it was awkward for everyone." Ra said mutually.

" But anyway were going off subject. So, who's going to call Nut and tell her the news?" Ra asked, looking at each of us expectantly.

" umm, i will" Anubis said, raising his hand slowly.

" Oh good! Heres a phone, so get calling." Ra said, handing over a phone to Anubis. Anubis took it and dialed the number. Then he stood there, patiantly waiting for Nut to pick up.

Finally,a voice answered. "Hello?" Nut asked. Anubis quickly put the phone on speaker and spoke quietly.

"Hello." he said.

" Who is this?" Nut asked sweetly.

" It's me, Anubis."

" why Anubis, your voice is sounding, well, very high pitched." Nut said blandly.

" Yeah, thats why we wanted to talk to you. So, could you maybe come to duat and talk to us face to face? Because i think it would take to long to explain everything on the phone. And also Ra looks like he wants to kill me."

"Of course dear." Nut said.

"Thank you! Bye!" Anubis said then quickly hung up the phone before Ra could get to it.

" You invited her to come here! Anubis what did I say? Go to your room right NOW!" Ra yelled

" Yes Ra." Anubis yelped, running upstairs to his room.

" Hey," Nephthys said "You can't send my son to his room. That's suppose to be Sets job."

" Thanks Nephthys. Once again give me the apperence of being the bad guy" I said sarcasticly.

" Set, you are the bad guy." Horus said sweetly.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

" Am not!"

" Oh, so, were you being good when you ripped out my EYEBALL? hmm?" Horus asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

" Oh, and you were being an angel when you ripped of one of my-" I was cut off suddenly by someone knocking on the door at the front hall. We all fell silent and stared at the door.

" Well, who's going to answer it?" Sekhmet asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

" I got it." I said. I mean, might as well get it over with, right?

I walked over, took a deep breath,and opened the , who had been looking at the ground, looked up at me and froze. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

" Oh god!" I said, quickly covering my ears with my hands, Just as Nut let out an earpiercing scream.

**A.N: omg, second chapter is done! i'm on a role here, ain't i? next chapter is going to be better. I promise. Also, so sorry that this chapter was shorter. I am so tired. Reviews are appreciated and i would like it if you did it. peace out!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mentalasylumpatient13**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward moments

N

E

P

H

T

H

Y

S

"Nut! Calm down!" Isis yelled, her ears still covered. Nut stopped screaming, and stared at us, wide eyed and trembaling.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

"Well, you better come inside." I said. She numbly nodded her head and stepped inside. She moved towards the couch and sat lightly at the edge.

"Set, can you make some tea?" I asked. Set, obviously wanting to get out of this uncomfortable situation, got up and walked to the kitchen. We all sat there for 5 minutes and just stared at each other untill set walked in with the tea. he handed a cup to me, isis, horus, anubis, thoth, ra, sekhmat, sobek,and bast. Then he went and sat on the couch.

"Okay, so the story on how we got this way." Isis said. she turned and looked at us. "Well, who's going to tell it?"

"I will." I sighed. So there i sat for the next 20 minutes, doing my best to explain what happened to us, and i made sure i got every little deatal. "And thats what happened." I finished.

I wasn't sure if Nut had heard my, since she was busily gawking at Ra.

"Ra, You look like you did 2000 years ago." She whispered. She got up, walked over to Ra, and poked him in the cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ra shreaked, reaching up and rubbing his cheek. Nut had jumped back and was now staring at all of us.

"Okay Nut, i know this may be a shock-" Sobek started but was cut off when nut spun and glared at him.

"A SHOCK?" She screamed. " I AM THIS CLOSE TO FAINTING!" she made her finger press together so there was minimal space.

"Nut, listen" Bast said. She calmed down enough for Bast to continue. "We just want to know if you saw anything suspicious happening around the palace last night."

Nut paused and tilted her head, her face scrunched up with thought.

"Well, last night i did see some one come from the palace." Everyone leaned foward with eagerness."She didn't look like a godess. But i couldn't see clearly enough. It was dark and it was raining. She passed through the light coming from the windows and i caught a glimps of her."

"What did she look like?" Thoth asked eagerly.

"Well, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, a tatoo of a snake on her face, and was wearing to much leather." Nut said criticly.

"Wait, blue eyes?" Set asked, suddenly paying very close attention.

"What's wrong Set?" I asked. He turned and looked at me as if i was a moldy sandwich found at the bottom of a refridgerater.

"Because, i remember seeing an angry pairof blue eyes." He spat. I gazed at him , shocked by the sudden outburst. I have never seen him this angry ever since i tackled him!

"Wait, did you say blue eyes?" Thoth asked. He had a huge book of folklore on his lap. He glanced up at us, waiting patiently.

"Yes, why?" nut asked, gazing at Thoth curiously.

"Um, i think you guys should here this."

S

E

T

Well, by the way Thoth is looking at us, this has to be reasonable interesting. We all scooted closer to himand gazed down at the book. There were no pictures, but the writing was equaly interesting. The title was The Legend Of Apep Merit.

" Wait, that can't be right. That translates to-" Bast broke off as relization dawned on her face.

"So this is his way of getting revenge? Making her curse us into teenagers?" Sekhmet yelled, shocked.

"And children." Ra said quietly, looking at Anubis and Horus.

"I don't want to be a kid forever!" Anubis cried. "Mommy! Daddy! FIX IT!" The last part was a scream, which lead to sobbing. Nephthys walked over and awkwardly put an arm around him. She turned and looked at me, and shrugged her shoulders.

I was shocked. And by the look on Nephthys face, so was she. It was the first time ever that Anubis had ever called me and Nephthys 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'. "Oh god." Horus said. "Are going to start acting our ages?" He looked around at us, scared and confused.

"Wait a second," I said. "If i'm a teenager does that mean i have to go through, um," I was saved from this awkward conversation by Ra.

"Yes Set, we will be going through, well, Hell all over again." He said mutually.

"DAMN!" i yelled. "I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"yes Set."

"But..But.. WHAT ABOUT THE...well, you know."

"Horomones?" Everyone visible cringed when Ra said this. He noticed.

"How about we talk about this later? Thoth, would you like to begin the story?" Thoth nodded, happy to return to more safer and familier ground.

"Okay, so THE LEGEND OF APEP MERIT. Okay, part 1..."


	4. Chapter 4: The legend and Awkward moment

**A.N: So,since the demands were solarge, here is the 4th chapter of Why us?**

S

E

T

Thoth coughed and opened the book. He coughed again when a wave of dust erupted from the disturbed pages.

"Okay, so **The legend of Apep Merit. ** Alright, here we go."

"Everyone knows about Apep. Enemy of Ra, god of chaos, and evil god. Apep hated Ra. He hated Set even more."

"Ouch." I said. "I'm hurt." I was going to complain some more but Nephthys smacked her hand over my mouth before I could do so.

"But this time he was positive he was going to win the battle. He reared up his massive head and squinted at the sun. Here goes nothing.

...

Apep stormed into the village. He was decent enough to have morphed into a human form, but that did no help to hide the rage he was obviously stomped through the village until he arrived at a hut at the end of the village.

The hut belonged to the town psycic. She was a young woman, only at age one-and twenty. some people belived her tobe a fake, a worshipper of Apep. They said this for the fact that she was born with a snake marked on her face.

Apep knocked loudly on the door. He waited a moment until he saw it open. The psycic stood there and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Lord Apep." She said as she bowed deeply. "It is a surprise to see you here."

"Silence Sacmis." he snarled as he stepped into the hut. Calling the house a hut was being nice. It was more like a shack. It had a small bed, a table, a chair, a small fire, and a lone window.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Sacmis said, grinning cheekily. Apep scrowled.

"Sacmis, you are a psycic, correct?" He questioned. Sacmis nodded.

"Then tell me Sacmis. Tell me my future." Apep ordered. Sacmis's sile dissapered.

"Apep, knowing your future is dangerous. Especially since it's yours specificly." Sacmis said.

"Please. I'm begging you!" Apep said. Sacmis sighed and shook her head.

"fine. I will tell you, for a price." She said with a sly smile.

"Fine. What is the price?" Apep questioned.

"A kiss." Sacmis said. Apeps face drained of any colour remaining.

"A kiss?" He asked. "A kiss?'

"Well, do you want to know your future?" Sacmis asked. Apep sighed.

"Very well. One kiss, and one only." Apep said.

Sacmis smiled. She walked until she was standidg very close to Apep, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him. Apeps eyes widened before he kissed her back. Then he pulled them apart.

"Now, my future?" Apep questioned. Sacmis sighed.

"Very well. Your future. Apep, your-""

Thoth suddenly stopped.

"OY? Why did you stop reading?" I asked.

"Because it stops there." Thoth answered.

"Well, wheres part 2?" Sekhmet asked. Thoth flipped through the book. Then he looked up.

"It's not here."

"Well, lets find it!" Horus said. Everyone stood up and began looking around. I wandered to the kitchen. God I was so hungry. I opened the fridge and began digging through it's contents. i stuffed any thing I could get that looked good in to my mouth. I was about to eat a pie when I heard an angry voice behind me.

"SET!" I turned and looked around guiltily, my cheeks stuffed with food. It was Nephthys.

"Om mi mefthys." I said, my moth full of food. I swallowed it and grinned.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Im sorry! I'm just so hungry! " I said. Nephthys was about to reply when Ra walked in.

"What are you doing Set?" he asked.

"I'm just so hungry. WHY AM I SO HUNGRY!" I screamed

"Set. Yout going through puberty" Ra chuckled.

"NO!" I screamed. "I CAN NOT GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"Fine. Be in denile. But can you go back to helping us find the other half of the story?" Ra asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. I closed the fridge and went back into the living room.

We spent the next 6 hours looking. when we finally stopped, we had only went through a quarter of the whole palace. And it was already 10:00 pm.

"Alright. We better get Horus and Anubis back to bed." Isis said, gestering to Anubis and Horus. The 2 boys were fast asleep on an old couch.

"I'm going to bed to." I said. I turned and walked up the stairs. I opened my door and stepped iside. I closed the door behind me. I got into my pajamas and settled down into my bed. I clicked my light off, and was asleep in minutes.

**A.N:I"M DOOOOONNE! Whatcha think? Why don't you tell me by...**

**REVIEWING!**


	5. Chapter 5: Facing the Kane's

**A.N:New chapter. Have fun. Sorry for the long wait of coarse, but writers block is a wicked curse among writers. Any way, so sorry and thank you for those who waited patiently for a new chapter. So, here you go.**

N

E

P

H

T

H

Y

S

I woke with a jolt.

I had just been plauged by yet another nightmare of the strange woman with the snake mark. It had been eerie, yet interesting at the same time. The dream had been like the story, but I had seen it replaying in my head like a broken record and over, I had seen what happened, and over and over I got more scared.

I shook my head and got up from the bed. It was only a nightmare anyway, something that could easily be pushed to the back of my mind. I streached and got changed. Then I wandered into my bathroom. I took a breath and looked into my mirror, hoping maybe I would be adult again.

Nope. Still a teenager.

I rolled my eyes and began to wash my face. After I was finished, I walked downstairs to get some breakfast. I was expecting to be alone, since it was 5:00 in the morning, but someone seemed to have beat me to the kitchen.

The light was on, and sitting at the table was, oh joy, none other than Set. I clenched my fist and scowled. I was already in a bad mood, and I was sure Set wasn't going to make it better.

I walked past him and placed some toast in the toaster, then I sat at the opposite end of the table and proceeded to ignore his exsitance.

"Good morning Nephthys. You look like your in a pleasent mood today." Set said. I lifted my head and glared at him.

The little git was grinning like a 3 year old.

"At least I don't look like a pedophile during christmas." I retorted. Set's smile slid from his face.

"What's the matter?" He inquired. I sighed and glanced up briefely at him.

"Had a nightmare." I muttered.

"Aw, is the wittle itty bitty Nephthys scared of the big bad nightmare?" Set said in his best baby voice. I slammed my hands on the table, which caused him to jump with surprise.

"Do you know what Set? You." I said, standing up and jabbing him in the cheast. "Are. _Jab._ "An." _Jab. "_Insensitive." _Jab. "_GIT!" _SMACK! _A loud crack resignated through the air as the back of my hand connected with his face.

There was a heavy silence, that was broken by the ding of my toast popping up.

I sent a glare at him, grabbed my toast, drowned it in butter, and stomped off; trying my best to ignore Set's shocked face.

I walked to the living room and turned on our 79 inch television. I had began watching the show _Canada's worst driver_ when Set walked in.

"Tell me about the nightmare." He ordered. Yes, he ORDERED.

"No." I mumbled, my mouth filled with deliciouse buttery toast. His hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. I glanced up at him, numb with shock.

He stared at me intently, his onyx eyes glimmering. Wow, he looked so friikin' hot. I wish I could -NEPHTHYS! PAY ATTENTION! Set softly squeezed my wrist, before releasing it. (To my despair.)

"Please?" He whispered. Wow, he must be desperate if he said please. So, because I'm nice , and It wasn't right to see the god of chaos begging, I reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. It was like the story we read, but it seemed to play over and over again, and each time it played, it got darker and darker. I saw the battle between Apep and Ra, I saw Apep lose, and I saw him storm into the villlage, and I saw him go to the psycic, Sacmis. He had kissed her, but then Sacmis had jabbed him in the back with something. I couldn't see what it was, since it had been blacked out. Then Apep had fallen to the ground in convulsions, and Sacmis had chanted something over his fallen body, and there was a cold gust of wind. Then It all reasumed. Apep got up and acted as though nothing had happened. Sacmis told him his fortune, though I couldn't hear what they said, and then Apep left. When he had left, Sacmis had laughed. She just stood there and laughed. It was so scary, and then she turned, and looked right at me. She had smiled, and had gestured at her stomach. 'Guess what I just did?' She had said, then burst out laughing again. She reached out as though she was going to grab me, but before she could, I woke up." I said.

Set sat there, staring, before he reached out and wrapped me into a one armed hug. I felt tears streak down my face, and I placed my head on his shoulder and we sat there for a few moments, content with silence, before I spoke.

"What do you think she meant by 'Guess what I just did'?" I asked. Set shifted his position so he was looking at me.

"I don't know." He said. I gazed at him curiously. Why was he being so nice?

"Set-"I began, but was cut off my loud noises coming from the other rooms. everyone was waking up. Set and I got off the couch and turned to the stairs. Strutting down was Anubis, who was quickly followed by Horus and Thoth.

"Hey guys." I said. Anubis and Horus both drowsily waved at me before shuffling to the kitchen. Thoth glanced at the two of us and arched an eyebrow.

Oh crap.

"And what were you two doing down here? Alone? In the dark. Hmmm?" He asked. Set began to stutter an answer, but I intervened.

"It's not what It seems. We had to discuss something important, which is none of your buisness." I said firmly. Thoth nodded and walked to the kitchen, but I swear I could see a smirk on his face.

30 minutes later, we were all sitting in the living room. We had succesfully managed to wake everyone else up (which was a nightmare with Sekhmet) and get them moving again. After a great breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon (which Horus decided to hoarde from us) , orange juice, and milk (all of it made by the men) we went to the living room. We all just sat there, staring at each other expectantly. We were all still teenagers, which relived me slightly knowing I wasn't the only one, and we were all still exhausted.

"Where's Ra?" Horus asked in his cute little boy voice.

"He's just finishing cleaning the kitchen." Sekhmet said. Horus nodded and reasumed knawing on a slice of bacon.

"So. . . Now what?" Sobek inquired, starring at each of us intently.

"Where's Nut?" Anubis asked.

"Helping Ra. Now stop asking questions." Isis snarled. Anubis let out a whimper and sunk down low on the couch.

"DON'T TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!" Set roared. Isis turned and glared at him.

"AND YOU WERE ANY BETTER WITH MY SON?" Isis yelled back.

"THAT'S WHEN HORUS WAS 27! ANUBIS IS ONLY 6!" Set yelled back.

"Actually, I have the apperance of a 6 year old. I have the mind of a 5000 year old." Anubis stated.

"Seriously. Now what?" Sobek asked. Thoth shrugged and was about to speak when Ra and Nut came in.

"You want to know what to do now?" Nut asked.

"Yeah." Sobek replied, leaning in. This was obviously making him curiouse.

"We go see the Kanes." Ra said firmly.

"WHAT?" Isis shrieked.

"My children will flip when they see me!" Osiris/Julius cried.

"I don't wanna go!" Horus whined.

"Okay!" Anubis said.

"That was unexpected." Sobek muttered. Sekhmet happily agreed.

"Uh, no." Set said. I smacked him in the arm. Then I stood up, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HEY! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I hollared. Everyone fell silent and stared. I sat down again and spoke.

"Okay, so, I know alot of you guys really don't want to see the Kanes, but by the way this is heading I believe the Kane's may be our only option of help. They live in the mortal world, so they see things that we don't. They might have seen something that we missed." I said calmly.

Everyone looked at me, and then slowly nodded their agreement. I smiled triumphantly and gazed at everyone.

"Well then, let's get ready to visit our favorite magicians a visit." I said.

An hour later we were ready to go. It would have took us 10 minutes, but Isis had insisted on taking a shower, and Sekhmet had been applying make up, Set had also wanted a shower, Sobek wanted to feed his crocodiles, Anubis wanted to get something for Sadie (we had all said no), Osiris/Julius had to get himself prepared to see his children again, and Horus had gotten sick from all the bacon. Only Ra, Nut, and I were ready to leave. Soon we were all joined by the others, and we left.

Ra opened the portal leading to the 1st Nome.

I was about to step through when I felt something small wrap around my legs. I glanced down to see Anubis gazing at me, his arms wrapped around my leg and his sad brown eyes clashing with my blue ones.

"I'm scared." He whispered. I smiled and placed my hand on his head.

"There is no reason to be. Come on, let's go." I said quietly. Anubis nodded his agreement and turned so he was facing the portal. I glanced back at everyone else and noticed they were hanging back a bit.

"Come on!" I encouraged. Everyone mumbled and were obviously reluctant to leave, but neverless they stepped forward.

"Ready?" Set said. Everyone nodded.

"On the count of three then. One. . . Two. . . THREE!" When Set said three, we all jumped forward and into the portal.

I landed hard. On my butt. I groaned and stood up, brushing myself off. I glanced and noticed everyone else had landed on their feet.

Can you say mortifying?

I streached and sighed.

"Well, let's go find the Kanes." Ra said. We all turned, and strutted right into the first Nome. Kind of like we owned it.

It was pretty epic.

Besides the fact we were getting all these weird looks. Obviously these magicians and Trainee's didn't know we were gods. So, Set being him and all, decided to fix that.

He stepped forward, arms extended wide, and ignoring our pathetic plea's for him to NOT make a fool of himself, began to speak.

"HELLO PUNY MORTALS! I HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING ME AND MY COMRADS FUNNY LOOKS! WELL YOU STUPID HUMANS, I SUGGEST YOU STOP THAT BEFORE I TAKE THE DECENCY TO BLOW YOU AND YOUR SORRY BUTTS ALL THE WAY TO DUAT!" He yelled. All movement stopped,and everyone stared at him. Set grinned brightly and gazed at each magician expectantly.

Footsteps suddenly echoed down the hall as Sadie, Carter, and Amos came around the corner.

"What is going on here?" Sadie demanded.

"They came and the man who's grinning began yelling at us." A trainee pointed out. Set wisely stopped grinning.

"Nice going duch-bag. You totally just embarrased us in front of the entire First Nome. And to add to the fact, the Chief Lector to!" Horus said, reaching up and punching Set in the arm. Set spun around and glared at him.

"Little child, I kicked your ass once. I won't hesitate to do it again." Set spat.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who WON!" Horus snapped. What happened next was hard to tell. Obviously Horus wasn't in a good mood because he had been sick, so he snapped out his foot and kicked Set.

Hard.

In a place where a man should not be kicked.

Set doubled over, clutching his crotch and crying out in pain.

"HORUS THAT WAS UNEXCEPTABLE! APOLOGIZE TO SET **NOW!**" Isis roared, grabbing Horus and shoving him forward.

"I'm going I'm goin, jeeze." Horus mumbled. He slunk forward and stood, looking up to Set, who had now managed to drag himself to his feet.

"Sorry uncle Set." Horus said mutually. Set scowled, but neverless he nodded in acceptance.

"Wait, Set? Horus?" Sadie asked. Ra smiled wearily and stepped forward.

"Hello Kanes. It is us the gods. We have come to you for help for, as you see, we have been turned back to the years we, um, dreaded the most." Ra said.

Sadie, Amos, and Carter stared before crying out all at once:

"WHAT?"

**A.N: Tadaa! Done! Hope you enjoyed and I hope this pleased you people! Chou!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Revelations

**A.N: New chapter, yay!**

S

E

T

"WHAT?" The Kanes shrieked. I flinched and covered my ears. Gods, they could shriek loudly! Especially Sadie!

Ra stepped forward and smiled hesitantly at the trainees in the room, who were now staring at us with aghast expressions.

"Why don't we take this somewhere privet, hmmm? Don't want to make fools of ourselves, don't we Amos?" Ra murmered quietly to Amos so the trainee's wouldn't hear. Amos nodded and looked at us.

"Why don't we take this to a more privet area?" He asked.

We all nodded and walked towards a room at the end of the hall. I glanced back as we walked away and noticed the trainee's still gaping and gawking at us. I stopped, put my hands on my hips, and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's RUDE to stare?" I snarled. All their eye's got wide and they scurried and skimpered off to do whatever trainee's do in this, ugh, disgusting place. I smiled contently and walked off to join my comrads.

...

"How did this happen? How are you teenagers? WHY are you teenagers?" Sadie asked as she gazed at each of us meticulently.

"Ah, those are the million dollar questions Sadie. The very ones we are trying to solve." Thoth said as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be having a problem with them.

"Wait, those questions are worth a million dollars? DAMNIT! Solve them then!" I yelled. Nephthys looked at me and shook her head, a smile gracing her elegant face.

"It's a form of speech Set. These questions are not worth a million dollars." She explained. I scowled in anger.

Bummer.

Carter ran his fingers through his hair and looked at us angrily.

"Like we don't have enough to deal with. Now the gods, the ones who are suppose to be the great defeaters of Apophis, are teenagers! This year just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" He snarled. Sadie looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Carter calm down. It's not like it's their fault." She said.

"Actually. . . " I said. Everyone one looked and me and I smiled cheekily. "It's probably my fault."

"Set. . . " Ra growled the warning but I had already spoken.

"What do you mean It's probably YOUR fault? Did you do something that some how enraged Sacmis or whatever the hell her name was that caused her to CURSE US LIKE THIS?" Thoth roared, raising his voice at the end to make sure I got the message across.

"Maybe?" I squeked, gazing at everyone's faces shamefully. "I don't remember much that night, only a huge fight, lot's of glasses breaking, and people screaming as a woman chanted something. I don't know, they're all fuzzy and vivid like the have been deleted or something. Then again, I was totally DRUNK, so, that might be a reason why."

Sadie sighed and put her face in her hands.

"This is why we should give gods non alchoholic drinks." She said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sobek cried, falling to bis knees and shaking his fist to the air. "NEVER!"

"Calm down Sobek, no need to make a scene." Sekhmet said as she dragged Sobek off his feet and patted him on the back.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything Nut?" A small voice suddenly penetrated through the room.

"Yeah, and Bast, can you get off of me? You squishing my insides." Another voice squeked. We all moved to reveal Anubis and Horus, with Horus brushing himself off and streatching and Anubis gazing at us quizically.

"Anubis?" Sadie gasped. Anubis grinned sweetly at her.

"Hey Sadie." He whispered, ducking his head so his hair covered the blush that was spreading quiet quickly across his cheeks.

"As you see, not all of us have evidently become teenagers. From my theory, all of us were changed back into the time we hated the most. Set, Isis, Nephthys, Bast, Bes, Sobek, Sekhmet and I as teenagers because sometime in those years something bad happened. Anubis and Horus as children because as a child Anubis was torn between 2 sets of parents. One set his Bioligical parents, and the other set the ones who took him in and took care of him. As a child Horus was in excile and had to defend for himself AND his mother since Set was dead-set on killing them. And Ra as an adult because that was around the time the worst battle with Apophis happened." Thoth explained.

We were all silent for a momen, since there was nothing much to say.

"Great theory Thoth but it doesn't explain the REAL reason why were like this. I just want to know why we were targeted with this SPECIFIC curse when there are so many out there that can do worse damage. Is Apophis trying to teach us a lesson or distract us from something else? And I want to know the real story behind him and Sacmis. I mean, who is she really?" Isis asked. Her voice echoed across the room and held many un-answered questions.

Why were we like this?

Why this curse specifically, when there are so many others out there?

WAS Apophis trying to distract us from something?

What is the real story behind Sacmis and Apophis? Were they lovers, or people caught in a deadly and twisted plot?

And who was Sacmis? Was she really a psychic, or something more?

"Sacmis?" Amos asked. Ra sighed and looked at the Kanes sadly.

"There is a story, called the _**Apep Merit**_ That explains that Apophis might have seeked help in solving what laid in his future from a psychic called Sacmis. In the story, Apophis and Sacmis kiss, which hints they may be lovers, but Apophis does it as a price for learning his future, which hints there may be more. There is two parts to this tale, and we have only succesfully found part 1. Part 2 is missing, and it might just be with Sacmis, who is very much alive." He explained. Amos, Sadie, and Carter gazed at him before Carter spoke.

"So, your saying this Sacmis woman cursed you to suffure the worst years of your life, and you don't know how to break it?" He said slowly. Ra nodded.

"And Sacmis might be dangerous, and under the protection of Apophis because she MIGHT just be his lover?" Another nod.

"I'm in." Carter said.

"Me to. I'll do whatever it takes to help you find part 2 and a way to break this curse." Sadie said. Everyone turned and looked at Amos, who analyzed each of us before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but I don't want Sadie or Carter put into any dangerous positions or put at risk." He said.

"We'll make sure no harm comes to them. You have our word." Isis said. Amos nodded.

"Alright, so where do we start looking for part 2, since that should be the first thing we should find. Better to learn the rest of the story before you start chasing a dangerous and possibly insane person." Sadie said. We all nodded and turned to leave when Nephthys spoke up.

"Wait." She said. We all turned and looked at her.

"What is it dear?" Ra asked.

"I. . . I had a dream, a-and Sacmis, she was in it. So was Apophis. But it wasn't like the legend, it was like an untold part of it. I was in the hut and I was watching the scene unfold and when Apophis kissed Sacmis, she. . . she knocked him out or something then muttered a spell. Then she looked right at me, placed both hands on her stomach and said 'Guess what I just did?' Then it continued playing like normal." Nephthys said. There was a silence, broken only by a voice whispereing 'Oh god. . .' I turned and found Thoth looking very pale.

"What;s up with you?" I asked. Thoth looked at Nephthys sharply.

"You say she placed two hands on her stomach and said 'Guess what I just did'? Well, there may be a possibility that Apophis and Sacmis were already lovers and when she knocked him out, she somehow said a spell that got her. . . well . . . knocked up, I guess you could say." He said. We all stared at him.

"Thoth, your not seriously suggesting. . . surely she isn't." Bes said. We all looked at each other worridly.

"I think Apophis may have a child somewhere." Thoth whispered.

A silence filled the room, and it was suddenly broken by a loud crash from out side the room which was followed shortly by the screaming of terrified people.

**A.N: Voila, tis complete!**

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! So, whatch think so far. Tell me by pressing that lonly lottle button doen there, the one that says 'Review' right underneath it.**

**Please? O-O**

**Chou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


End file.
